


Его лучшая в мире девушка

by Helen_scram, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Don't copy to another site, Other, Tentacle Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Их тянуло друг к другу с первой встречи.
Relationships: Zeke Tyler/Marybeth Louise Hutchinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Его лучшая в мире девушка

В небольшом заросшем парке за территорией кампуса пряталось в кустарнике круглое, как тарелка, искусственное озерцо. Зик и Мерибет облюбовали его для свиданий: они чувствовали себя там в полной безопасности. Сегодня ночью они выбрались туда, чтобы поплавать вместе, и Зик попросил Мерибет трансформироваться в себя — настоящую.

Она колебалась.

— Ты точно этого хочешь?

Ну конечно, он этого хотел! Зик был полностью уверен в себе.

В своей оригинальной форме она показалась ему еще красивее, чем в человеческом облике: сильное быстрое тело, гибкие щупальца, гладкая кожа. Зик облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы и задал ей ее же вопрос:

— А ты точно этого хочешь?

В зелени глаз сверкнули золотые искорки, и вместо ответа она придвинулась к нему еще ближе, втянув внутрь короткие, напоминающие антеннулы, отростки на голове с острыми, как бритвы, то ли клыками, то ли когтями на концах. В этом было столько доверия и беззащитности, что Зик чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшей нежности.

Они трогали друг друга бережно, замирая после каждого прикосновения, вслушиваясь в свои ощущения; каждый — пытаясь понять и почувствовать другого. Это был их первый раз, и, конечно, они оба ужасно нервничали. А потом словно лопнула туго натянутая пружина или сорвало защитный клапан. Зик действовал все напористее, двигался быстрее, обнимал крепче. Они прижимались друг к другу так, будто собирались слиться, стать единым существом. Ее щупальца обвивали его тело, спеленывали, связывали, словно упругие жгуты, руки и ноги. Одно из них добралось до пениса и мошонки, скользнуло, поглаживая, вверх, вниз, легко сжало, и Зика накрыл мощнейший оргазм.

Потом он заново учился дышать, заталкивая с каждым глотком воздуха трепыхавшееся сердце из горла назад в грудную клетку.


End file.
